


One Perfect Moment

by penny



Category: Baccanno!
Genre: F/M, bloodkink, deathkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as close as she'll get until Ladd kills her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle prompt _Baccano!, Ladd/Lua, blood, the beauty in the beast_

Ladd's breathtaking when he fights, so strong and commanding and beautiful. Nobody stands a chance against him, least of all some worthless lackey who doesn't even know how to handle a knife. He's not even worth the bloodstains, but Ladd is so giddy, he probably doesn't notice he's ruined his suit.

She reaches up and wipes a streak of blood from his cheek. It's still fresh, and she can almost pretend it's hers.

"He was so weak, Lua." He catches her wrist and frowns at the blood on her fingertips. "But I showed him. I'm going to be the one to kill you."

"Yes." Her pulse spikes, and she knows he can feel it flutter in her wrist.

He lets her bring her fingers to her lips, watches her lick the blood from them, and his grip tightens, and -- oh! -- just a little tighter, and he'll squeeze hard enough to bruise. "Ladd," she breathes and lets him pull her close.

"Ladd." She's flush against him, and he's hard from the fight. He's still holding her wrist, and his other hand digs into the small of her back, his fingers as hard and unyielding as the rest of him. This close, she can smell the blood on him, and she can almost pretend it's her blood, can almost pretend she's dying for him now.

She smiles and rocks against him, sliding a hand down to squeeze him through his trousers. Neither of them will last long. Ladd's breathing is already ragged, and he pulls her closer, holds her tighter, burying his face in her hair. And she's…well, until he actually kills her, this is as close as she'll get.

"Lua, sweet Lua," he croons, and he squeezes her tight enough to make her gasp. "Sweet, sweet Lua. I'm the only one who gets to kill you."

"Yes." She trembles against him. The world burns white for one perfect moment -- yes, this is as close as she'll get until he actually kills her -- and then Ladd's shuddering beneath her, around her, through her. "Yes."


End file.
